kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Under Skull Mountain 3
Under Skull Mountain 3 is a level in Kid Chameleon. Walkthrough This one is rather monotonous. Choose your helmet from the prize blocks along the first ramp; choices are Berzerker and Maniaxe. You will not get many replacements throughout the rest of the level, so treat them nicely. Use the ghost blocks to overcome the pillar on the right, and continue forward until you reach the lethal lava pit. The rest of the level is a little repetitive: jump on the moving platforms to cross the pit and reach fire those shooter blocks to open a way into the tower. Enter the tower, descend to ground level and go on to the next pit and next tower. The last lava pit looks like a dead end, but there is a secret passage on the opposite wall; this leads to a small room with a Fire Demon and the flag. Secrets * There is an invisible column of prize blocks above the left edge of the first lava pit; one contains a Maniaxe helmet. * There are diamonds hidden in most corners on the ceiling of the towers. * Alternatively, once you're in the last tower, find a secret exit through the top right wall, leading to a new chamber with a winged Dragon and a Fire Demon. The prize block above the shooters on the right contains a coin. In order to collect it, you can either skillfully time your jumping, or use Berzerker to push those steel blocks to the right, which will get you a platform over the shooters to prevent you from falling on the flag too soon. * This level is much easier if you're still wearing the Cyclone helmet from Elsewhere 1, though they will do their best to make you lose it. Between the pillar at the beginning and the first lava pit, fly to the ceiling and you will be able to reveal a whole row of invisible blocks, but beware! Not all of them were put there in good faith. The leftmost one is a ankh; the rightmost block is a shooter blocks aiming downwards, and three other prize blocks contain the Red Stealth helmet. Trivia * Under Skull Mountain 3 is the only 'part 3' level in the game. * In this level you have to deal with Fire Demons and flying Dragons for the first time. But even worse is the first appearance of Platforms, which have trolled many beginning gamers who were sent plunging to their deaths, barely missing the platform they were trying to jump to. * K-E reveals a very different pattern of blocks above the first lava pit. The map data does not actually specify any Red Stealth helmets. There is a bug in the block stacking method Kid Chameleon uses to store block layout data. The game is programmed to handle one block on top of another as a way of allowing the block data to be more compact in the ROM. However, in the rare case where there are more than two blocks at the same location, the game misreads the data. In this case, the game mistakenly understands some cannon blocks to be Red Stealth helmets. This bug also shows up in The Crystal Crags 2. Category:Levels Category:Stage 1 Category:Cave levels